geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberchase
Characters * Matt as Jacqueline Pillon * Jackie as Novie Edwards * Inez Garcia as Annick Obonsawin * Digit LeBoid as Gilbert Gottfried * Hieronynous Hacker as Christopher Lloyd * Buzz as Len Carlson/Phil Williams * Delete as Rob Tinkler * Harry Wilson * Bianca DeGroat * Motherboard as Kristina Nicoll * Dr. Marbles as Richard Binsley * Widget as Gilbert Gottfried * TW Teeny Weeny Parallini * Fluff as Austin Dilulio * Creech as Sugar Lyn Beard * Jules as Scott McCord * Slider as Tim Hamaguchi Secondary antagonists * Baskerville as Juan Chioran * Ledge as Alex Karzis * Wicked as Linda Ballantyne Minor antagonists * Warren as James Rankin. * Ann Arki as Julie Lemieux. * Olga * Scratch * Cyclops * Trashinator as Philip Williams * Tonga * Gigabyte as Rob Tinkler. * Cool Starmaker as Norman Foote. Characters in other cybersites * Binary * Icky * The Crab Prince of the kingdom as Jason Michas * Manny the Medium * Stringie and Bow are the prince's friends * Captain Ebenezer Skuttlebutt as Terry Kelly * Ditto * Princess Deah as Julie Lemieux * The Sams * Erica Ram * Gnome * Mayor Wolfman as Cal Dodd * Dracula * Ms. Fileshare * Nero the Animal Hero as Juan Chioran * Unga D'Bigtop * Target * Abby as Emilie Barlow * Ollie as Rico Rodriguez * Shari Spotter as Julie Lemieux. * Professor Stumblesnore as Ivan Sherry * Dody as Annika Walter * Gimme as Sergio Mandez * Mister Zero as Janice Huff * Mayor as Hunter Hayes * Wholesome Twins * Bank President * Punxie as Julie Lemieux. * The Grand Ground Hoggian as Phillip Williams. * Mayor * The King of Happily Ever After as Bruce Hunter * The Town Crier * Spider * Ziff as Adrian Egan * Wanda as mathematician Danica McKellar * Little Red Riding Hood as Sara Quinn * Jam Master * Jules, as Scott McCord. * The Mayor of Memoryville as James Rankin. * Stats as Ian James Corlett * Zeus as Philip Bosco * Athena as Linda Ballantyne * Poseidon * Hermes * Artemis as Julie Lemix * The Beast as Cal Dodd * Apollo as Kim Mitchell * Himaropa as Esme Martin * Calliope as Katie Griffin * Homer as John Stocker * Warren's mom as Kathleen Laskey * DJ Groovy as Rory O'Shea. * Hector as Carlos Diaz. * Gordon * TW as Isabel de Carteret * Diamond Joe Parallini as James Rankin * Mother Parallini as Danielle Jonas * Fluff as Austin Dilulio * Coach as Roch Voisine * Ice as Lisette St. Louis. * Fergie as Julie Lemieux * PJ as James Rankin. * Rusty as Stacey DePass. * Berny as Cory Doran * Walter as Kim Mitchell * Razz as Helen King * Mayor as Julie Lemieux * Waldo as Rob Tinkler * The Grand Pasha as Len Carlson/Brad Adamson * Petra as Bryn McAuley * Keesha * Mikey * Annie as Elizabeth Jones * The Mayor as Len Carlson * Irma as Denise Oliver * Sleight O. Hand as James Rankin. * Chief as Kim Mitchell. * Lily a sweet Katie Griffin. * Puck as Rob deLeeuw * Binky as Bebe Neuwirth * Mummsy * King Dudicus as Peter Cugno * Slider as Tim Hamaguchi * Coop as Tony Hawk * Lucky as Linda Kash. * Grubby * Cy Clone * Glowla as Stephanie Morgenstern * Spout * Judge Trudy as Carolyn Scott * Sheriff Judy as Scott * Rudy as Dwayne Hill * Deke * Chef Foody as Dwayne Hill * Master Pi as Geoffrey Holder * Olli as Robert Smith * The Sedimentary Sentry as David Berni * AVA as Jasmine Guy * Creech as Stephanie Beard * Max as Matthew Broderick * Big Kahuna * Deci as Eli Jones * Zanko * Rourke * Bernie Movie exclusive characters * Ollie as Rico Rodriguez * Abby * Zookeeper Chief Andy as Bill Hader Other minor recurring characters * Sam Vander Rom as Al Roker * Scanner Other "Cyberchase For Real" characters * Kareem Blackwell * Mr. Sleazé as Matthew A. Wilson * Kelly as Kelly McCreary Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO Cyberchase ADS